The present invention generally relates to motion pictures and processes for making motion pictures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel cinematic technique for production in the film printing office and to the film products resulting from the use of this technique.
As understood by those skilled in the art a motion picture is a series of pictures or images projected in rapid succession to produce the optical effect of a continuously-moving picture. These images are captured by a light-sensitive chemical emulsion disposed on a thin strip of cellulose acetate or cellulose nitrate. The chemical emulsions utilized in the prior art generally comprise a sensitive silver salt or a mixture of silver halides in a viscous medium (as a gelatin solution). In U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,756 to Thornton a process for manufacture of a film positive is disclosed generally comprising applying a cement on a printed colloid-face, applying the cement in exceedingly tenuous layers, drying the layers of cement separately, softening the layers and applying pressure. This process was provided to correct the "ground-glass" effect in milled film-print.
Laminated film is known in the prior art to be useful for preventing the destruction of film print during various operations. In U.S. Pat. No. 987,092 to Thompson a moving picture film is disclosed wherein a photographic picture film is interposed between a flexible transparent carrying web and a scratch-resistant coating. U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,756 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,672 respectively to Thornton disclose a cinematic film of the scratchless-enclosed-image type where two printed colloid films are cemented face-to-face by a liquid cement to form a unitary moving picture film. A transparent protective coating on a motion picture film is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,127 to Redfield. Protected photographic films are also shown in the prior art. A photographic film having a coating of cellulose acetate phthalate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,009 to Talbot. U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,746, also to Talbot, discloses a photographic film coated with a cellulose ether containing a dicarboxylic acid radical. U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,282 to Bliss discloses a photographic film including an emulsion layer laminated with a transparent protective sheet comprising a cellulose ester sheet having a gelatin layer on one side secured to the emulsion layer and a cellulose ester layer containing a finely-divided pigment on the opposite side. Coated photographic films are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,837 to Theilemann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,002 to Aotsuka et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,746 to Tamagawa et al.
Prior art processes for making cinematic and photographic films have generally focused on adhering a light-sensitive chemical emulsion to a film support. Exemplary processes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,051 to Smith et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,132 to Aoki et al. Processes for producing a laminated cinematic film are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,649,756 and 1,670,672 respectively to Thornton.
A light-sensitive photographic chemical emulsion disposed on a muslin or similar fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 559,658 to Anthony, and a photographically-sensitized tissue paper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,739 to Jacobson.
The motion pictures of the prior art utilizing a chemical emulsion or a printed colloid-face produce a "standard" visual perception generally directed to recreating the visual perception experienced when viewing an object directly. Various special effects techniques and computer-enhanced imaging are utilized to create alternative visual perceptions. However, the "touching of the eye" resulting from viewing the cinematic film of the present invention has not been known in the prior art before this invention.